Ball joints provide an articulated connection between two relatively movable parts. Ball joints are commonly used in motor vehicle steering systems and in motor vehicle suspension systems.
One typical ball joint comprises a ball stud with a spherical ball end and a socket member with a spherical socket. A bearing member in the socket receives the ball end and supports the ball end for rotational and pivotal movement. The ball joint is usually lubricated with grease to provide low friction relative movement of the ball end and the socket member. One or more seals are then secured to the exterior of the ball joint to retain the grease within the joint and to prevent entry of contaminants, such as dirt, that might damage the joint.